Bravowoman
"Being derivative has never looked so butt-kickingly good!" —''Bravowoman, from strip The Origin of Bravowoman'' Bravowoman is a heroine, similar to Bravoman, but exceeds his abilities in most aspects. Personality Bravowoman is a no-nonsense kind of person and get's sassy with him and brags about her powers. She appears to be proud and independent. in the comics and in the animated series, Bravowoman acutally doesn't take Bravoman very seriously. Viewing him as an Incompetent hero. and Unfortunely, She Disrespects him around the corner pretty much as we speak. Powers & Abilities *''Bravowoman Suit: ''Wearing a special battle-suit(of debatable origin). The suit gives her Super-human strength and the power of flight. It also possibly gives her super-human endurance(or healing), as she is shown being generally fine right after having mulitple bones broken by Zulu. *''Fusion: ''Besides these she can combine with the Bravo-Corps to become Bravo Master. History The Bravowoman powers came from, a Writing Quill, a Drawing Pencil, and a Stack of Cash. She first appeared when she saved Bravoman from the first wave of Binjas. After a short talk with Bravoman, she decided that her powers were better then his, and flew off. She re-appeared when she was attacked by Waya Hime, who thought that she was Bravoman's wife. After the battle ended with Bravoman saying he lied to Waya, she left calling him a dork. She was later "Tele-Beamed" to Planet Alpha to help Bravoman battle Zulu. She along with Bravoman, Anti-Bravoman, and Braveman became the founding members of the Bravo Corps when they went to fight Zulu. She and the other members where losing to Zulu, that is until Anti's Anti-Particles became unstable, and they all fused into Bravo Master. She, along with the other members of the Bravo Corps, and Alphaman, went back to Earth on Starship Alpha. She appears again as Bravoman's lawyer for his case with Braveman. After this case she flies to her base, revealing she has an alien sidekick named Theta. Bravowoman and Theta would then go on to take down the atlantian empire, becoming friends with the queen in the process. She appears for the last time in the comic finale; The Death of Bravoman. She fuses with her fellow members of the Bravo Corps one last time to fight off Zulu when he fused with Doctor Bomb. In the end, she was last seen reading Matt & Dax's farewell letter while back in her base with Theta, shedding a tear. Trivia *She is original to the webcomic, as she was not in the original game. *She recieved the auto-biography of Ms. Pac-Man for Christmas 2012 *The Bravowoman character came from a discussion between the comic writers of Rob Pereya, Dax Gordine and Josh Perez. Rob plans to create Bravowoman, He said, "Everyone loves Bravoman, You should make a girl version of him" and Dax Gordine found this very redundant, Rob Pereya bribes the two and Dax said that He's Convinced, So they created Bravowoman and sums up about it. Category:Heroes Category:Bravo-Corps Category:Females Category:TV Show Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Video-Game Characters